totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Stop on the Total Drama Train/Sam
Sam, described as The Nice-Guy Gamer, is a contestant on Last Stop on the Total Drama Train. Coverage In the first episode, Sam didn't notice Chris introducing him to the audience. Later, he was placed on Team Holmes. In episode two, he was too busy playing his video game instead of competing in the challenge. This caused Jo to carry him and the others across the tightrope. When it came to the final challenge, he chosen Jo to compete in the challenge. However, Jo didn't win the challenge nor lost the challenge, saving them from elimination. In episode three, Sam agrees that Staci has some major problems, but ignores her. When Team Collectors and Team Holmes had to share a boat, the boat cracked in half, causing him, B, Staci and Scott making it to share. Sam and B later agreed to have Staci compete in the challenge, but she lost, causing the team to vote her off. In episode four, Sam was surprised to hear about a murder-mystery challenge. He was suspicious about Anne Maria being the killer, but she tells him she isn't. After he, along with Anne Maria, Jo, Dawn, Brick and Scott went into the storage room, Sam goes back to get the others, but he was taken. After Team Stowaways won the challenge, the other two teams were sent to the elimination room, he voted for Jo because of her attitude towards the teams. In episode five, Sam was excited to hear about the new contestant arriving to the show. During the challenge, he was racing to the top for the new contestant, but Anne Maria beat him up there. However, during the sledding challenge, Team Holmes lost as the other two teams arrived at the finish line before they did. Before the ceremony, Courtney convinced Sam to vote off B, as she found him as a huge threat to the game. This leaves Sam and Courtney as the last two members of Team Holmes left. In episode six, Courtney and Sam were the last two members left on Team Holmes. They were told that is they win the challenge, they'll be separated onto different teams. However, during the dog-sleigh challenge, Sam loses Courtney because she wanted to fight Scott. Sam later left her alone but when it came to the finish line, only Sam pasted and Courtney didn't. This caused her to be automatically eliminated from the game, causing Sam to be the last member of his team left. Chris tells Sam that he'll move him onto a different team if he doesn't lose the next challenge. In episode seven, Sam was nervous since he didn't want to lose the challenge, but when he found out that the next challenge was an Awake-A-Thon, he decides to play his video game to the end, which is something he does. He also finds out that Lightning is his former gamer-pal, winning Sam a spot on Team Collectors, disbanding Team Holmes. In episode eight, Sam falls in love with Anne Maria because he finds out that she's a better hardcore gamer than he is. But, their relationship didn't last as the two of them, along with Lightning and Dawn, were pushed off the cliff, injuring the three of them, but Anne Maria was worst to the point where her parents came in and took her out of the game. Sam sang a song about his true feelings for her. This caused him to be extremely depressed in the following episode. In episode ten, Sam wasn't too glad to see Zoey on the team, but he was happy to see her. Also, he was trying to win the challenge for his girlfriend. He was later invited into an alliance with Leshawna, Brick and returning former teammate B. But, Team Collectors lost the challenge, as Scott dropped his laser gun, which lead to Dakota taking it instead. Dakota convinced Sam to quit the game before the elimination ceremony, saying that he'll be with Anne Maria sooner than later, which he later does, saving Scott and Zoey from future elimination. Afterwards, he says that he should of stayed a little while longer, but he'll be happy that he's with Anne Maria. Category:Breakingmikey Fan Fiction Category:Team Holmes Category:Team Collectors